1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear transmission box with several bearings for shafts.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a gear box is known from the German Printed Patent Document Laid Open DE-OS 3 015 681 and is produced in a conventional fashion from steel. The processing of the transmission box, formed of two box casing halves at a partition line, and the precise arrangement of the bearings is very expensive. In addition, the box casing for the transmission is unnecessarily heavy.